Your touch feels like heaven
by CarmillaKarn
Summary: Amy never had an intimate contact, and if she had, she never felt anything.. She hated hugs and kisses and all of that romantic shit.. Amy had been friends with Karma since 3 years, and since Amy hated hugs and Karma never did the move, Amy didn't bother to even think about it.. until one day, Karma held Amy's hand .. and since then, Amy's life became a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is a different version of how Amy fell in love with Karma.(Amy already know that she's gay and is friends with Shane) Here Amy has been friends with Karma for 3 years but they never actually talked much or anything. And Amy is cold and never let anyone in, and hates intimate contacts. But then suddenly Karma appears more in her life and succedes in breaking Amy's shell.**

The school trip was fun. When they came back to Austin, it was already night. Amy had no issue to go home at night, so she just told Farrah not to come pick her up. When she was heading home, she heard someone calling her name. It was Karma. Her parents apparently didn't come to pick her up.

«Heyy Amy. Can you please walk me home ? I didn't have anyone to come pick me up »

Amy nodded without looking at her.

The cool summer air gave both Amy and Karma chills. It was a wonderful night. They were both silent. It was not an awkward silence though. At least not for Amy, since she was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her favorite show, the 100 , about Clark and Lexa's kiss precisely , and if they are going to be endgame. It was when she suddenly felt a gentle hand catching hers, that she came back to reality. Amy felt goosepumps all over her body and felt her knees weakening. She then turned to Karma and stared at her, she saw a smirk on her face but she didn't stare back at Amy. She however, squeezed Amy's hand lightly.

Amy spend the rest of the walk thinking about how secure Karma's hand made her feel. And wondered why she didn't feel like this before. I mean, many people held her hand before, and she didn't want to let go of them out of respect, but what she could remember was, that she has always impatiently waited for when she could free her hand. But now, all she knew was that she never wanted to let go of Karma's hand.

But when they finally came to Karma's house, Karma let go and waved goodnight. Amy just smiled, and waited until Karma entered the house. She then looked at her hand for several minutes, sighed and headed home.

That night Amy could not sleep, she thought endlessly about how Karma's hand made her feel. Like seriously, what the fuck happened to me , Amy thought, I used to fucking hate every intimate contact, and now I am craving for it..


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Amy had a shower, ate some cookies, and headed for school. In the hallway, she searched for Shane with her eyes, and instead, met Karma's eyes and she immediately felt butterflies in her waved at her with her hand, and since Karma was with some girls that Amy despised, she just smiled at her and went to her class.

During the lesson, she did not hear a single word from what the teacher was saying because she couldn't get Karma off her head and precisely, the memory of last night. When school ended, she rushed home and landed on her bed as soon as she got there.

Since this Karma from last night, Amy could not think about anything else but her. And it terrifies her so much that she might actually starting to have a thing for this girl. The thing is, Amy has a sort of history.. when her dad left, she could not support the pain, and therefore the only thing that she can think of that could make her forget the agony, was to harm herself. She had always bloody wrists and arms. And then, she started shutting herself from the world , and did not let anyone in ( except from Shane maybe, because he never pushed her to tell him anything that she didn't want anyone to know, plus, there were no awkward silences between them since Shane never shuts up) .

You see, she became as cold as winter. And maybe it's a good thing you know, she's protected , she can feel nothing now , and therefore nothing can hurt her.. But this Karma, even with a single touch, made her feel something that she didn't fucking feel in years.. and it terrifies her so much, she's risking to get her shell broken..

It was 1 am and she was still up, so she opened Facebook , and to her surprise, Karma was still online, and to her even more surprise, Karma sent her a message.

From Karma : Heyy, what are you doing up so late ?

From Amy : Hey, I just could not sleep.

From Karma : Me either..

Amy didn't feel the time passing, it was already 5 am and they were still talking. Talking about nothing and everything.

2 months later :

Amy had many troubles at school these last 2 months since she spends the nights talking to Karma and the mornings sleeping in class. But the thing was, Amy never really talked to Karma much at school that sometimes Karma felt her pulling away. But Karma did not know this, that Amy actually started to fall for her, and since this was new to her, she would be so awkward and nervous around Karma, and tries her best to avoid her. It's Amy's irony when she falls in love, when she's around the person she loves most in the world, she acts as if it was the person she hates the most in the world. And she really can't help it, she just wish that Karma knew this.

One night, it was already 3am and she was talking to Karma and she was becoming sleepy and suddenly one of Karma's texts made her eyees wide open..

From Karma : Amy, can I ask you something ?

From Amy : yeah ?

From Karma : I sometimes feel that you're pulling away you know, I sometimes even feel that you hate me..

From Amy : Karma I could never hate you..

From Karma : you sometimes avoid me when I see you, and for example, when we don't see each other for about a week and when I finally see you, you act like you know, don't miss me at all.. you even act like I am a stranger..

From Amy : it's not like that Karma.. you won't understand..

From Karma : understand what ?

From Amy : that I do that because..

**Author's note : so guys thank you for the reviews, I am thinking to have Amy confess to Karma in the next chapter, let me guys know what you think.. and it would be really great if you suggest me some ideas. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so excuse me for any mistakes. And thank you so much for the follows and reviews, it means so much to me. I just wanted you to know that this story is based on my own life, I however changed some events that I thought might be good for the plot. So here is an idea of my personal life and what I have gone through .****J****Have an amazing day, mates !**

"oh nothing"

"come on, what were you going to say "

"it's nothing, really. I am sleepy, we'll talk tomorrow" "good night."

Amy slept for like half an hour and woke up to find herself in cold sweat. She checked the hour, it was 2 a.m. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. So she grabbed her jacket and went outside to her balchony , lit a cigarette and turned over and over her conversation with Karma in her head. She thought about hard for her it was to hand over her heart to someone so quickly. The thing is, she was happy to feel something again. You know when you are in love with someone and you can't stop thinking about them. You actually get addicted to the way it feels when you think about them. Especially the first stages of being in love, it is like magic, it gives you feelings that you never thought were possible, and you can't help yourself but to smile. Neverthless, it terrifies her to accept those feelings, it terrifies her that after she finally managed to shut them out so they could no longer touch her, she's easily going to let them in, and let them hurt her. She wouldn't accept that.

She inhaled deeply the intoxicated smoke and exhaled it, hoping those feelings were out with it from her system…

The next day, she was hella tired and had a hard time getting out of bed and going to school. As she met Karma's eyes with hers in the hallway, her heart started speeding up and her stomach tingling. So she just waved at her and made her way to her class. The rest of the day went smoothly since she haven't seen Karma since morning. No Karma meant no strange feelings in her stomach that she has been recently feeling everytime she saw her.

School ended and Karma was heading home. She saw her friend Oliver across the street, she rushed to him because she needed to ask him about the drama club. As she was halfway the road, a car was coming in full speed and the girl was panicked. She couldn't move. And then she heard the sound of the crush. She didn't realise what happened until she opened her eyes.

Someone had pushed her away in the last moment and had saved her life.. It was Amy. Tears streamed down Karma's cheeks as she kneeled next to Amy and took gently her bleeding head between her arms and pressed her forehead against hers, mumbling between cries : don't you dare leave me Amy, don't you dare do that. There was no answer and Karma's body was aching and she felt as if someone was stabbing her back non-stop.

Suddenly, she felt Amy's head moving a little and a faint smile curling on her lips, as she whispered: kiss me. Karma felt confused and happy and angry and shocked and surprised at the same time. And Amy whispered again : kiss m- and Karma's lips crushed hers shutting her up, and tears merged with salty blood and dust .It felt sweet and bitter. And karma moved her lips with Amy's with such eagerness as if this delicious mix was some sort of a liquid that she needed in her system to keep her alive.

**So guys tell me what you think, if you liked this chapter or not! :) and ideas are so much appreciated, as well as correcting my mistakes.**


End file.
